


this love is true

by elysian_qc



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysian_qc/pseuds/elysian_qc
Summary: Toby/Happy -  and everything in between





	

She doesn't like the way he holds her hand.  She doesn't like how his thumb softly caresses her calloused knuckles with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed.  She doesn't like how he knows just when to entwine fingers and she doesn't like how she sighs in content every time he does.

She doesn't like his smile.  She doesn't like when he smiles at _her._ A smile so pure and bright it could drown out the sun.  She doesn't like how she finds that that specific smile is reserved just for her and she doesn't like how she can't help but smile back.

She doesn't like his declarations of love.  She doesn't like how he has this need for her to know just how much he loves her and she doesn't like the glint he gets in his hazel orbs.

She doesn't like the way he looks at her.  She doesn't like the way his eyes positively lit up, blinded with devotion and adoration.  She doesn't like how his eyes express his love for her as plain as day, letting everyone see.

She doesn't like how her head fits perfectly into the crevice where his neck meets his shoulder.  She doesn't like the way his arms encircle her in an anchoring embrace, how she feels the safest there than any place she has ever been.

She doesn't like the way he's warmer than any blanket shes ever had.  She doesn't like the way she naturally reaches for him in the night, curling around him like a vine on a building.  She doesn't like how he just chuckles and pulls her closer.

She doesn't like the nicknames.  She doesn't like how he seems to have a different one for her each day, more outrageous than the previous.  She doesn't like how he resorts in more simple monikers when it's just them, whispering _sweethearts_ and _princesses_ into her hair as he holds her from behind, distracting her as she orders take out.

She doesn't like his protectiveness, his need to keep her safe.  She doesn't like how she has the exact same need.

She doesn't like how he seems to know everything she needs before she even realizes she does.  How he can immediately tell when she needs a hug, when she needs a break, when she needs a laugh.  She doesn't like how he knows her better than she knows herself, and she knows it's not because of his over analytic behaviorist brain, but because of his never wavering love for her.

She doesn't like how he actually listens to her.  Past lovers ignored her mechanic rambles, he listens. She doesn't like that he pays attention, how she finds herself intently listening when he goes on and on about some new breakthrough in psychology.

She doesn't like their movie nights, curled up together on their couch.  She doesn't like the way he runs his fingers up and down the curve of her spine, or the way he presses his lips to her forehead every few minutes just because he can. She doesn't like how she smiles against his chest in response.

She doesn't like the way he kisses her. Sometimes so soft, so delicately, treating her as if she is the most precious gem that could break with one wrong move. Other times with a heated passion, and she doesn't like the way lust courses through her veins.

She doesn't like how he holds her when she cries. She doesn't like the way he just lets her cry and says nothing cause he knows words would fall on deaf ears. She doesn't like the way he knows just what to do to make her smile again.

She doesn't like the way he can calm her down when the anger starts to take over in those rare moments of relapse when she resorts to banging her hammer against scrap metal. She doesn't like the way with the touch of his hand on the small of her back can slow her racing, rage filled thoughts.

She doesn't like the way she loves him without hesitance.

(She's lying)


End file.
